Don't You Let Me Go Tonight
by Lyxi
Summary: Qualquer um que visse Nezumi perceberia certa indiferença em sua expressão. Entretanto, Shion conseguia ver a verdade através de seus olhos. Era ali, sozinho, que Nezumi se permitia enfraquecer os músculos do rosto, cansados de mentirem para todos, todos os dias; fingindo indiferença, desprezo, que sempre estava bem. Shion sabia: ele não estava.


Do outro lado da cama, Shion observava atentamente aos movimentos de Nezumi. Movimentava-se muito, tentando encontrar alguma posição confortável. Ficou assim virando-se de um lado para o outro, bagunçando os lençóis da cama, bem arrumados desde o início da manhã. O simples fato de não ter parado nestes trinta minutos indicava que suas tentativas de ficar confortável falhavam miseravelmente. Suspirava, irritado. Shion não se sentia incomodado com os movimentos excessivos. Não sentia sono algum.

O garoto de cabelos brancos não podia fazer muita coisa a não ser observá-lo. Mesmo irritado, parecia adorável – na verdade, Nezumi nunca era tão adorável do que quando irritava-se. Shion por muitas vezes o perturbava de propósito (o que era bem fácil, já que era um garoto explosivo), só para vê-lo alterado, vermelho como um tomate. O outro não sabia disso. Nunca saberia.

Observou o garoto levantar, seguindo seus movimentos com os olhos. Nezumi movia-se de forma fluída, graciosa. Provavelmente teria ido buscar um copo d'água – sempre o fazia quando estava insone. Sempre trazia um copo extra consigo, para Shion, caso quisesse, mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo. Desta vez não fora diferente; o garoto de cabelos azuis cuidadosamente colocou o copo sobre a mesa de cabeceira e voltou a se deitar.

Shion observou a água formar círculos devido ao impacto do copo com a madeira, e logo depois acalmar-se, tornando-se estática. Fixou os olhos na lua que, grande e majestosa, resplandecia através da janela suja. Era uma visão extremamente bela, aquela. Sentiu o outro mover-se agitadamente na cama.

_"Eu sou um rato, é claro que sou noturno."_ Lembrou das palavras que o outro disse-lhe, no mesmo dia em que se conheceram. Parecia completamente apropriado naquela circunstância. Shion soltou um riso fraco, amargo e silencioso e voltou a observá-lo.

A figura esguia de Nezumi cintilava com ajuda da lua. Estava deitado de barriga para cima, os olhos cinza fitando o teto, os cabelos negros e rebeldes cobriam o rosto pálido. Shion, por impulso, aproximou sua cabeça à dele, aproveitando para sentir seu perfume. Ao contrário de um rato, ele era bem cheiroso; tinha um cheiro exclusivamente seu. Shion podia sentir aquele cheiro o dia todo e nunca se cansaria.

Voltou à posição anterior quando sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de tocá-lo. Nezumi suspirou fundo, o peito indo para cima e para baixo perceptivelmente. Qualquer um que o visse perceberia certa indiferença em sua expressão. Entretanto, Shion conseguia ver a verdade através de seus olhos. Era ali, sozinho, que Nezumi se permitia enfraquecer os músculos do rosto, cansados de mentirem para todos, todos os dias; fingindo indiferença, desprezo, que sempre estava bem.

Shion sabia: ele não estava. Agora, seus olhos cansados assumiam suas verdadeiras formas: olhos tristes. Nezumi não estivera fazendo nenhuma das coisas que havia dito a todos que fazia à noite, para justificar as fundas olheiras: não estava caçando, patrulhando, inserindo câmeras e sensores em ratos robôs, nenhuma das mentiras que contava todos os dias.

O rato noturno não conseguia dormir.

Encarava o teto todas as noites com os mesmos olhos tristes. Sabia o quanto estava doendo; Shion sentia o mesmo.

Viu-o esfregar a mão direita no rosto. Aproximou seu rosto ao dele novamente. Viu a trilha de uma lágrima que tinha aberto caminho até desaparecer em seus cabelos. O peito do garoto apertou bruscamente. Daria qualquer coisa para que ele não precisasse sentir aquilo. Queria tomar toda a dor que sabia que ele sentia e encher todo o seu corpo inútil e desvanecer com ela, como já devia ter feito há muito tempo. Não suportava vê-lo daquela maneira.

Nezumi virou-se para o lado oposto de Shion, abraçando os joelhos, e começou a chorar. Engasgava no próprio choro, desolado, como um garoto que nunca soube sofrer. Shion fechou os olhos com a maior força que possuía, na esperança de que aquilo faria tudo parar – mas sabia que não pararia. Há dias chorava dessa forma. Sentiu como se uma mão agarrasse seu coração e o contorcesse violentamente.

Ainda de olhos fechados, Shion repousou a cabeça nas costas do outro, sentindo seu peito mover-se violentamente. Queria poder confortá-lo, mas sabia que não existia nada que pudesse fazer. Sentia-se desolado.

Desejou nunca ter existido. Desejou nunca ter conhecido aquele garoto. Desejou que nunca tivessem aproximado-se tanto. Assim... Respirou fundo para conter as lágrimas que queriam sair de seus olhos. Seria capaz de chorar?

Não tinha ideia de quanto tempo havia passado, mas o choro alto tornou-se um pranto baixinho, e seu peito finalmente havia se acalmado. Shion permaneceu ali, encostado em suas costas até sentir que o outro finalmente adormecera. Fitou o seu corpo adormecido por um longo tempo. De repente, seu coração estava calmo; já tinha esquecido há quanto tempo não sentia essa paz de espírito.

Finalmente sentiu que era hora de ir.

Levantou-se com calma e, com a ajuda do brilho da lua, deixou o quarto enquanto ouvia os roncos baixinhos do outro, já profundamente adormecido. Ao deixar a casa por completo, virou-se e fitou- a mais uma vez. Observou todas as rachaduras, todos as pequenas imperfeições daquele lugar e suspirou. Definitivamente sentiria falta dali.

Quando era criança, morava na cidade da elite, Chronos, e tinha tudo de bom e do melhor. Porém ali, tudo parecia mais... aconchegante. Aquela era sua verdadeira casa.

Deu um sorriso e deu as costas para a vida feliz que tivera a sorte de viver, mesmo que por pouco tempo. Não a trocaria por nada.

Com as mãos no bolso da blusa, caminhou até os limites da cidade. Estava perto do grande muro que dividia as duas cidades. Lá havia um portão singelo, mais singelo que o resto. Naquele lugar, luxos não eram necessários.

Conseguiu achar o que procurava com estranha facilidade, mesmo sendo difícil de enxergar. Era como se, de repente, tudo aquilo fizesse sentido. Como se finalmente tivesse entendido tudo.

Os túmulos eram um tanto desorganizados, mas conseguiu encontrar o seu próprio. Gravou sua localização enquanto assistia Nezumi enterrar o corpo. Lembrou-se de sentir muita dor quando lembrava de tudo que estivera deixando para trás. De repente, não sentia mais a dor de encarar sua morte; com certeza era algo triste. Porém, finalmente estava em paz. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era em como adoraria encontrar Nezumi de novo, qualquer hora dessas.

Eles sempre se encontravam, afinal.


End file.
